Sonic Embelm Rise peak
by sonicxjones
Summary: After having a dream, Sonic returns to camelot, Tails, Knuckles and Amy follow him... SBK
1. Chapter 1

Sonic grunts as he lands on the ground after exiting the portal which dissipates behind him

Sonic:well I've landed harder ways before, but why is it always on my head

Sonic grunts as he slowly gets up and adjust his pack before looking around

He ways in a darken forest not a soul appeared to be around. There ways a strange noise ahead of him

Sonic: now did I ….

?:Halt!

A solider appears astride a horse, brandishing a long sword

Solider: who are you and what is your purpose here?

Sonic looks up at him

Sonic: yep I made it

Sonic doesn't attack the angle which the sword is at and with the trees being so close. Without a sword or some sort of weapon Sonic couldn't fight back.

Solider: nothing to say eh? Prepare to be vanquished

Sonic:(Thinking) Uh-Oh

The solider raises his sword urging his horse forward. Sonic closes his eyes as if everything would stop.

Sonic:(Thinking) Some rescuer I turned out to be

A blurred figure appears out of no where, striking the man off his horse hitting a tree, knocking him out

?: Why would you just stand there?

Sonic snaps his eyes open, looking first at the unconscious solider then at the mysterious rescuer.

He was a green hedgehog, covered in silver ,green and red armor.

Sonic: I-I-I..

?: Well it appears that you are alright

He looks at the horse.

?:Well hop on, it be easier to fight this way

Sonic holds his hands up to show that he had no weapon to use

?: Ah I see, weaponless

He looks at the horse's saddle, spotting a thin sword attcahed to it

?: Here you go

As he tosses it to sonic.

As he gets on the horse he says...

?:Now get on

Sonic takes a look at the horse

Sonic:(Thinking) OH boy this is going to be fun....not.

...............................

Scenes of a battle raises, men fighting, dying.

The stolen horse and the two passengers race and weave though the bloody field

Sonic: No wonder I like running better

No doubtingly not enjoying the ride, swinging his sword

?: Why is that? A horse may not comfortable but is faster then on foot

He manages to deflect a oncoming sword attack

Sonic: Ha! I could out run a horse

The knight seems surprised , but his faced is covered with his helmet and shadowed out.

?: The only knight who could do that was Sir Sonic Knight of the Wind. You can't be....ooff!

He protect himself from a solider but nearly knocks himself off as regains his grips

Sonic: Yeah I'm Sonic

?: That would explain how you know how to swing a sword. well it's a honor Sir Sonic

He is trying to focus on the battle

Sonic: Just I don't know who you are?

?: I'm Sir Farid and..... ooff!

The falls as it is struck down throwing off the two unsuspecting hedgehogs

Sonic: Always on the head

As he get up rubbing his head

Farid: Look out Sonic!

Hastily pointing behind him.

Sonic quickly raises his sword blocking an attack form a solider. Sonic then kicks the attacker knocking him over.

Sonic:Thanks...Behind you now!

Sir Farid just manages to doge a spear. But it stills strikes the side of his side armor as he lets out a scream.

Farid: Aaaaahhhh!

Sonic quickly rushes forward and catches Farid before he collapses. Sonic looks around widly trying to find a escape route. listing to Sir Farid groan as he franticly doges the on going attackes

Sonic: How do I get out of here now?

Farid:(weakly) North our camp is north towards the mountains....

Farid collapses again Sonic attempts to speed towards the vague directions.

Dodging spears, swords and falling men....

Sonic spots the woods as he manages to exit the battle. Coming out with seems a few minor scars and bruises. But stills faring better then his passenger.

Sonic: Made it

TO BE CONTINUED.................. NEXT SCENE..........

Part/ Page 1,2,3,4 on Deviantart Links sonicxjones gallery:

.com/gallery/#/d2kga8h (1)

.com/gallery/#/d2kilnl (2)

.com/gallery/#/d2kkwfj (3)

.com/gallery/#/d2kuynn (4)


	2. Chapter 2 more improved

Emblem Rise Fan Fic Version Chapter 1

In a deep far away misty woods known to those who live in Camelot as way-less woods. Down a old dirt path with some overgrowth on the side...a faint whooshing sound speeds past barely moving flowers that have grown on the edges of the road. A knight clad in red and onyx armor, the wearer was a midnight black hedgehog with red streaks like his armor. He is Lancelot, knight of the round table, the mightiest knight of them all.

What ever is his reason for being out here a place like this? Well what ever it is maybe you find out.

After a while the proud knight stops, his medieval jet shoes firing down. He lifts his grated helmet up, crimson eyes glancing around along with his mighty head looking for something...

"You've been following for a while since I entered the forest

The tree blow in the wind to a eerie voice...

"_Poor pitiful Lancelot a knight of the round table. Who considers himself a failure"_

Lancelot eyes scale looking though the trees

"Well reveal thine self" he responds angrily but the voice goes on like it had not heard him or chooses to ignore him  
_  
"Why is that, does it fit? The mightiest of knights a failure?_

By now Lancelot is pretty much ticked off and calls out "Come out before I smite thee!" his chest puffs out and he grips his sword tighter

The eerie creepy voice finally seems to hear him. It laughs as if finding that funny.  
_  
" Ha! Will you now? We'll see about that!_"

He hears a ruffling of plant growth behind them.

Lancelot turns around prepared to strike his invisible foe, but instead let's out a gasp

All you hear as the scene fades to above the trees...

Is a faint scream, which scare the bird from their roost flying in to the sky...

Far away across time and space...

-

A young blue hedgehog wakes up at the same time his eyes heavy

"Well that was a weird dream, odd though..." Sonic the hedgehog slowly gets up using the tree he was sleeping against to help him up

"I hadn't thought of those guys in a while" he slips his hand under his chin pondering "I wonder how Merlina and everyone are doing. Last tine I saw them they were doing just fine" he goes to rub around one of his ears trying to wake up a bit more as he does his hand slows down as he got to thinking..."_But that dream seemed...way past real"_

..."Now that I think of it. I think it was real, if that's true..." Sonic takes a stand looking at the setting sun with a determined look across his face "That means Lancelot is really in trouble. I got to find a way back. And I know just the place but..."

The scene fades to black

-

"First I got to pick something up..."

Then slowly appears Tail's workshop/house with the crescent moon shining above with few clouds to block it

Sonic sighs softly "I hope they'll forgive me for leaving like this and..." places a leather bound book title _Tales of King Arthur_ and then looks at a photograph in his hand "I hope Amy gets the message..." he places it down and you can see it was a pictures of him smiling giving his classic thumbs up

Sonic looks away from it and at one of Tails many machine "I may not be a genius" pushes a lever up and a vortex of swirling light appears in front of him "But I was able to get Tail' machine to work" he finishes

Then he gets a small brown pack slings it over his shoulder and prepare to up though the vortex "I wonder how they'll..." he starts but cuts off.

There was a loud CLA-BANG! Sonic head quickly turns to the door behind him where more bangs and clanging were heard

Sonic's thinks"_Whoops I guess I better go now"_

He walks over the the vortex taking on last glance at the door with a depressed look on his face "_See you when I get back buddy..."_

Then he takes a deep breath and leaps though the vortex but not with out finishing his thought "..._well that's if I come back..."_

-

Tails rubbing his eyes flips on the light of his workshop

Still gorugy he mumbles out "Huh? Is that you Sonic?" he heard someone who sound like sonic. Tails looks around sleepily and looks at the glow of the faded vortex dissipate. He stands there several moments before his mind connects two and two, his eyes snap open. Just as quickly he swerves on the balls of his shoes, rushes for the phone on the wall nearby. Shaking so bad he was barley able to dial in the right numbers .

When a tired voice comes in the phone not being happy about being wakened at such and early hour. Tails yells into the phone no doubtingly waking the one on the other end of the line  
"Knuckles get Amy and get over here!" you zoom on his mouth open wide "It's Sonic!"

-  
Sonic grunts as he lands on the ground after exiting the portal which dissipates behind him vanishing in a small flash of light. As he gets up he mummers well "I've landed harder ways before, but why is it always on my head? " he ask rubbing his sore noggin. Then slowly gets up and adjust his pack before looking around. He ways in a darken forest not a soul appeared to be around. There ways a strange noise ahead of him. Walking a little looking around "_Now did I.._?" he starts to wonder.

When suddenly a voice calls out behind him "Halt!" Sonic whips out smacking his side with the backpack. Out of the shadow of the trees a solider wearing dented aromor astrde a dark brown steed garbed in battle armor. The Solider was brandishing a long sword little worn down pointing it at sonic " Who are you and what is your purpose here?" he questioned him. But sonic just looks at the sword then up at the man on the horse "_Well I made it_" he thinks . He want to take this guys out nicely and as quietly as possible but the angle which the sword is at and with the trees being so close. And it does not help he's also without a sword or some sort of weapon, Sonic couldn't fight back.

The solider get angry at this hedgehog defiance and muteness so he raises his arm wielding his sword and urges his horse to charge at sonic "Nothing to say eh? Prepare to be vanquished" the soldier shout at the top of his lungs

Sonic was for some reason rooted to the spot unable to move "_Uh-oh"_ he thinks as the horse draws closer "_Some rescuer I turned out to be _" then he snaps his eyes shut as if it would stop everything

But then a blurred figure appears out of no where, striking the man off his horse causing him to smash into a tree making him losses consciousness.  
The hero was a green hedgehog wear armor molded after fire in colors of silver,green and red (sorry but here's a link) wielding a regular sword he checks on the guy and notices sonic still standing there frozen to the spot

"Why would you just stand there?" the hedgehog ask him walking up to him at the same time. Sonic snaps his eyes open, looking first at the unconscious solider then at  
the mysterious rescuer.

Sonic stammers he still wasn't sure himself "I-I-I.." was all he manged to get out. The knight seems to ignore him them with a "Well it appears that you are alright" kicking the guy's sword away into a he looks up at the horse and motions to sonic to get on "Well hop on, it be easier to fight this way" he said

Sonic holds his hands up to show that he had no weapon to use and the knight nods "Ah I see, weaponless, hm wait a second..." He glances at the horse's saddle and spot a thin sword still good to fight with connected to it "Here you go" he said tossing the sword to sonic. Then leaps on to the horse, snorting and tapping a hoof "Now get on" he tells sonic

Sonic stands there for a few second looking st the horse thinking" _OH boy this is going to be fun_...not." but still gets on

Scenes of a battle raises, men fighting, stolen horse and the two passengers race and weave though the bloody field. Avoiding flying spears and swords...

Sonic bounces up and down on the horse undoubtedly not enjoying the ride but focuses on swinging his "borrowed sword" swinging at anyone too close trying to just knock the weapon out of their hands.  
He mutters out of annoyance of the bouncing saddle "No wonder I like running better" The knight seems to have heard him for goes goes and ask "Why is that? A horse may not comfortable but is faster then on foot" he finished stating the end more then asking. Then quickly he manages to deflect a on-coming sword attack

Sonic lets out a loud chuckle "Ha! I could out run a horse easily!" then stops and the horse leaps over small ditch and looks a little sick. The knight seems quiet of a strange second or two his helmet shadowed out in the sun and his face was covered by it anyway so you could not see how he was reacting... but after awhile he speaks up "The only knight who could do that was Sir Sonic Knight of the Wind. You can't be...ooff!" He protect himself from a solider but nearly knocks himself off it take a bit but mangers to pull himself right back up and spurs the horse faster  
Sonic just smile getting their conversation started up again "Yeah I'm Sonic" he says barely keeping his grin concealed

The knight then speaks up a little excited, nervous? "That would explain how you know how to swing a sword. well it's a honor Sir Sonic" blocks someone coming at them "I'd shake you hand but now's not the time" He was trying to focus on the battle

Sonic " Just I don't know who you are?" he said questioningly which the knight response quickly "I'm Sir Farid and... ooff!"

But he never got to finish as the horse was struck down as it falls it throws off the two unsuspecting hedgehogs

Sonic gets up slowly rubbing his head he groans "Always on the head, always..."

Then there is a sudden shout of warning from Sir Farid and Sonic barely has anytime to react " Look out Sonic!" he calls out hastily pointing behind him. Sonic quickly raises his sword blocking an attack form a solider. Sonic then kicks the attacker knocking him over.

He turns around and starts to thank Farid "Thanks..." But he suddenly stops he eyes open wide..."Behind you now! Farid just manages to dodge a spear. But it stills strikes the side of his  
side armor tearing at it. He lets out a scream "Ahhhhh!". and starts to fall over...

Sonic quickly rushes forward and catches Farid before he collapses. Sonic looks around wildly trying to find a escape route. Listening to Sir Farid groan as he frantically dodges the on-going attacks "How do I get out of here now?" he mutters in question

Farid weakly respond to his question " _North our camp is north towards the mountains..." _But then right after wards collapses again. Leaving Sonic to attempts to speed towards the camp. With the vague directions he had been given...

Dodging spears, swords and falling men...

After awhile Sonic spots the woods  
He rushes forward as he manages to find a gap in the fighting to exit the battle though . Coming out with seems a few minor scars and bruises. But stills faring better then his passenger. All Sonic say as he run faster on his mission..."Made it...

-  
(What you do think?)  
(Should I continue)  
(Sorry it's not very descriptive about Sir Farid) (You know I named him after a character Farid from the book Ink spell and Ink Death? )


End file.
